Gotta Get Me Good
by HeroJustInTime90
Summary: Bella works in a shop. Edward is a top male model. When Bella is asked of assistance she meets him. Why does she play hard to get? Edward turns into a frequent customer. Will Bella keep her hands off him? Will problems corrupt? All human! Rated M!
1. Preface

Gotta Get Me Good

Author's Notes: Please Enjoy this! I don't own twilight! WARNING: Lemmon's, violence, language, sexual referances and adult themes! You have been warned!

Preface:

I was simply putting things in place around the shop, when a man tapped me on the shoulder. "Hello? Miss?" he asked, I turned around and looked into a familiar face. "Yes?" I asked, he grabbed my neck and held a gun to my head. It was cold, when I heard a scream he pushed me into a huge crowd.

"Everyone! Be quiet! Give me your money or the girl gets it!" he screamed into my ear, shoving the gun to my forehead: to prove a point. "Don't do what he says! He won't even dear!" I screamed at the people, who were grabbing the money from the cash registers.

"Who said I wouldn't honney?" he asked with a sinister growl, I laughed in mock humour. "Because you would never harm a girl with balls like me," with that I kicked him on his leg, causing him to fall and me to tumble a little. He got up in a flash and pointed the gun at me as I ran, I heard a shot and saw that Jacob made him lose his grip on the gun.

Everyone rushed while Jacob got knocked out by the guy. He quickly grabbed the gun, pointed it at me while I ran for the hills. When I heard it I didn't feel it, only untill I fell to the floor. I grabbed my hip, while I withered on the floor, my body trembleing and everyone panicking. I was trampled by everyone, when I saw his face again he pointed the gun directly at my head.

"Bella. Bella. Bella. You thought you could fight me?" he asked, my sight getting blurred and just when he was about to pull the trigger: I saw someone lundge at him.

It was Edward, he was fighting with the man and getting hurt himself. "Edward!" I screamed trying to get his attention, suddenly I heard the gun and felt it. "Edward!" I screamed in agony, thinking it was Edward who was injured. I was proved wrong when I felt a sting in my shoulder.

"Bella!" Edward screamed crouching near me, his eyes filled with tears. "Edward...I-I love y-you," I felt him pick up my limp body. I heard a gun shot and flinched at the sound, "Someone call for help!" he shouted at the people around us, they all ran but a woman I recognised as Esme. She was dialing 911 into her phone and put it to her ear

"Bella. Please stay with me. _Please_. Hold on. I love you too. Now _don't_ leave me. You'll be fine. I promise," he said to sooth me, I smiled when he said he loved me. Finally confessing it to me. My vision blurred and I was loosing to the darkness...

What do you think? Quite pleased with my work here! Please tell me your thoughts! First to review will get a preview of the next chapter! Much love!


	2. Chapter 1: Just a normal day

Gotta Get Me Good

Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone putting this story on alert, favourited or reviewed! Thanks I appreciate it! Pretty please could I have six reviews for this chapter? I won't write untill I feel like it...So please give me the six reviews. It's all I ask for so don't test me! To get Edward and Bella together will take time, so bare with me. If I get 6 reviews I will get Edward and Bella together quicker, only if I get the 6 reviews! I don't own twilight and please Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Just a normal day

Walking around, doing my same old job and wearing the same uniform. It gets tiering to walk around, help people and get stuff in their place...But someone has to do it. Who is this person? It's me Isabella Swan, 26 years old and working in a clothes shop.

It isn't a normal one, no it's one that is always packed with people. The shop is called 'Rock It' and we always have the best trends. People would come here early in the mornings just to get their hands on what they want.

I was just putting a dress in it's place, when I heard him coming "Hey Bella. How are you today?" Jacob asked, his hands on my shoulders and mouth near my ear. I giggled "I'm fine Jake. How are you?" I asked, turning around and smiling at him. "Well...I was bad this morning but then I saw your amazing figure and felt happy instantly."

His hands fell on my waist. Jacob has a girlfriend: Leah, he loves her alot and I would never get in their way. Truth is me and Jake are best friends, but he isn't like Jasper. Jasper and his sister Rosalie are my best friends.

Rosalie and Jasper both have blond hair and crystal blue eyes, they both have amazing bodies. Rose has the body of a super model, while Jasper is lean and tonned. I love them both as if they were my brother and sister, the best thing is they think of me that way too.

"Jake. Leave me alone, you know how Leah would be like if she was here right now," I warned him giggeling. "She doesn't have to know. Plus you have a figure guys would murder just to hold you like I'm doing right now," he said with a cheeky smile. "Yeah right Jake. My body isn't one to praise, I had my fair share of men but...Come on!"

He burst out laughing and started walking away, he was always like this. He would compliment me then walk off, making me feel like an idiot I blush and carry on with my work. Shortly after I felt someone's hands on my waist, pulling me to their chest and making me notice their erection.

_Hell to the no!_ "Bella baby, when I feel you against my body and seeing you being all sexy does things to me," I hear Mike's voice in my ear, making me feel like throwing up on the clothes in my hands. "Mike please get off me. I don't like your hands on me," I say as if he didn't say anything.

"I don't remember you saying that on the night you practically threw yourself on me," he said chuckeling, my jaw dropped to the floor as I spun around to face him. He quickly moved his hands to my hips, "That was _one _night and I was drunk, so that doesn't count Newton." He looked at me sad, then quickly built his confidence again.

"Bella. You know you are going to _beg_ me to fuck you again and you know it," he said cupping my left breast. "Get. Your. Hands. Off. Of. Me!" I seethed through clenched teeth, this only encouraged him more as he traced his hand up my thigh.

I was about to punch the day living lights out of him when someone pulled him back, slapping him on the cheek and leaving a mark. "Don't touch her again Newton, you are lucky I only slapped you because if I didn't do it: I promise you Bella would have killed you by now." Rose snapped at him, my anger was still boiling and I had to do something...

I put my hand on Mike's shoulder, pulling him to face me and punched him right on the jaw. "Don't fucking touch me again. I promise if you do it again, I will rip your dick off, make you give yourself anal and then let you eat it. So do what's best and leave me alone...Got it?" I asked him with an evil glint in my eye.

He nodded furiously and walked off afraid, I snickered at his face of shock. "Wow. Well done. I couldn't of done that better myself Belly," Rose said patting my back and walking off. I carried on with my work and when I heard the laugh of 'my relatives' I smiled instantly.

I turn around to see Rose and Jasper walking over, I forgot to say that Rose works with me and Jasper works in a sport's store nearby. He had the biggest smile, when they reached me Jasper pulled me into his arms and laughed. "What is this I'm hearing about you threatening Newton not to touch you again?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

"Well...He tried it again and this time I made it clear that I want nothing to do with him." I said laughing myself when he put me down, this made Rose smile brightly while Jasper looked at me proud. "Don't worry. I will always look after my sisters," he said walking away as if he was on a mission. Jasper would come here after work, knowing that we would be finished soon.

I work from 9 in the morning untill 3 in the afternoon, Rose worked from 10 untill 3. Jasper worked from 8 untill 2, right now it is 2:15pm. I heard some teenagers giggle then when I felt a presence behind me I just ignored it. Only hoping it wasn't Mike again, when I heard a throat get cleared I turned around and focused on the stunning man infront of me.

He had bronzed hair that was peeking out of his cap, emerald green eyes, kissable lips, tonned body, long-thick lashes, long frame, high cheekbones and everything about him screamed fuckable. I licked my lips, wanting to see what was behind that white button-up shirt, ripped jeans and this caused a little drool to trickle out of my mouth.

_He is sex on legs! _While I look at him all I can think of is what I would do to him behind closed doors. Then something about him screamed recognition, when I saw him give me a crooked grin my breath got stuck in my throat. _Holy shit that was hot! Wait...I know who he is!_

I looked at him wide eyed, then noticed all the teen girls oogeling him and I scowled at them. "Hello Miss...Swan?" he asked looking at my name tag, making me feel hot because it was near my breasts. "Hello. Is there anything I can do for you sir?" I asked him, he deliberated it for a minute.

"I think what I really want you to do right now is _not_ acceptable right now Miss Swan. There is something I would like help with though. Where is the men's section?" he asked, I smiled at him because this shop _is_ pretty big and I used to easily get lost.

"I'll show you. If you would just follow me?" I suggested to him while I walked away, he trailed behind closely and this made me smile. "Could I ask sir...What is it you are looking for?" I asked him with a smirk on my face. _God please don't let it be underwear! Let it be a top, maybe button up ones! Please let him ask me if it looks good on him or something?_

I walk onto an escalator, when I turn around I see him oogeling my ass. I smile at his obvious interest, this could be fun..."Sir? It's rude to stare at a girl's ass you know?" I ask, giggeling at when his face comes back to life. He looks me up and down, smirking all the while and making my panties undeniably wet.

"Sorry. I don't mean to be perverted but you have a stunning figure," he compliments, I blush and look forward. "So what is it you are looking for?" I ask him when we reach the top of the stairs, he looks around and then turns to me. "Well, I'm looking for button up's. Do you know where they are..." he was trying to get me to tell him my name. Too bad. That isn't going to happen.

"Miss Swan. I know where they are so follow me sir," I tell him and walk over to the section he is looking for, when we get there I stare blankly at the shirts and try and imagine him wearing them. "Call me Edward, if you don't mind Miss Swan?" he asks, this makes me smile cheekily. "Sure thing _Edward_. Now that you've found what you were looking for...I'll leave you."

When I turn around to leave, I feel Edward hold onto my wrist and turning me to him. When his skin touches mine, my body gets an instant electric shock, this causes me to have an intake of breath and shiver. Edward takes his hand off instantly, I look at him, he looks scared as if I would leave and he would instantly die.

"Miss Swan please don't leave me. I'm confused, I don't know which is the best one and since you are here which is the best?" he asks, his eyes intense and holding my gaze. When I hear Rose clear her throat I look at her, forcing me to stop mine and Edward's connection.

"Yes Rose?" I ask her, she looks between me and Edward, Jasper standing next to her and doing the same thing. "Is everything ok sir?" she asks Edward, he nods and smirks at me. "I'm perfectly fine and Miss Swan is a good worker...Very helpful," he said with a small chuckle. The sound was the most enchanting sound to my ears, making me giggle with him.

Rose and Jasper look at me suspiciously, this made me burst out laughing and when Edward heard me he joined in. Rose nodded and walked off leaving me and Edward alone. "Well. The best one is probably these ones. We have a way of organizing our clothings, the top row is alway the best product that everyone buys. Then the bottom is the least favourited, but it still gets bought," I explained pointing to the rows.

"Basically the higher the clothing: the better the material, comfort and favourited," I said this with a smile and he gave me the crooked grin, this made my girly parts tingle. "Well then. Would you need anymore help with that Edward?" I asked him, he nodded and I stood there silent hoping he would tell me what he wanted.

"What is it then?" I asked him, he smirked and when he looked at the clothes he grabbed the top ones, pulling a blue, white and green one. "I would like to know where you live, so I can give you something of my apreciation on helping me. Could I also have your name or number so we can meet up some time?" he asked me, I smiled evily knowing my answer to these questions.

"Sorry Edward. I can't give you my name, my address or my number. That is all personal and besides you know where I work so that is enough," I said with a wink, his jaw fell to the floor and this made me giggle. _Men, they are so easy to tease._ When Edward was about to say something my phone rang, telling me my work for today was over. "Ah. Time is up. I have to leave now because my work here is done. So if you don't mind. Nice meeting you Edward."

While I walked away I had an idea on how to stun him even more. I turn to see him frozen on the spot and when he saw me turn around, he recovered from his shock and smiled probably thinking I was going to walk back over to him. "Oh and Edward? I know who you are. How could I _not_ know with your amazing body," I wink again and dissapear into the changing room.

When I get out of the changing room, I walk out of the store to see Rose and Jasper waiting for me. "What the hell was that Bella? Who was he? What did he say?" Rose bombarded me, I couldn't handle that many questions. "Rose! I can't answer you _that_ fast. God!" I said rolling my eyes, "Who is he?" she asked me and I sighed. "He is a guy who wanted assistance and all I know is his name is 'Edward'."

"Well he was looking at you as if you were a piece of meat," Jasper mumbled, I looked at him and he looked pissed "Jaz. He was just a customer and anyway _he_ is a piece of meat," I said and Rose giggled "That is true. He is _fine_," she said giggeling, making me laugh.

We went to have lunch, go for a walk and enjoy spending time together at Rose's house. When I was leaving Jasper was at the same time, we went in our seperate cars saying our goodbyes and heading to our homes. When I got home I had a quick shower ordered pizza and ate. I was watching a movie when Rose called, she asked me for more details that I gave her.

I didn't state the fact that I had met and talked to _the_ Edward Cullen, the most famous male model in Seatle! Rose would go into hysterics, she knows about him and he is one of her favourite male models. Thing is they only put him in black and white pictures, they don't even put on his face! They only put his body wearing the clothes, so you can bearly tell it's him.

When I saw his body, then the structure and then I remembered the only photo he was in that had his face on. That was when I recognised him to be Edward Cullen. Rose never saw that picture, she thought he would look different in person. Funny thing is he is a whole lot hotter in person, especially in colour and in the flesh.

When I finished talking to Rose, I hung up, watched the rest of the movie and read a chapter of 'Circle of friends'. When I felt my eyes get droopy I closed the book, walked over to my room, got changed into my PJ's, placed the book back on the shelf and turned the light off. When my head hit the pillow I fell into unconciousness and that was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen...

What do you guys think? Was it worth the wait? Could I _please_ get the 6 reviews for this chapter? Or I won't write for ages! The longer it takes for the 6 reviews the longer it takes for me to post the chapter! So get typing! Much Love!


	3. Chapter 2: It's Friday!

Gotta Get Me Good

Author's Notes: I don't own twilight! Hey guys! Felt like writing a chapter to this story so here it is! Please I know I keep asking for reviews but now...I _need _them. They are the fuel for my writing! Please I _need_ 8 reviews for the next chapter! Can you guys do that for me?

I would love to hear your thoughts! Love you my duckies! (Its a saying from where I live we love to say 'duck' 'ducky' and well...You get the point) P.S We aren't going to be getting a lemmon scene in this one! Here is a deal, I get the 8 reviews quickly and I promise to write a lemmon scene for the next one!

Chapter 2: It's Friday!

Previously: _When my head hit the pillow I fell into unconciousness and that was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen..._

Waking up to the sunshine and heat was not normal. The only thing that came into mind was _'thank God it's Friday!' _and that was when the Rebecca Black's song came into my head causing me to groan in agony.

I got out of bed _or should I say crawled? Yeah I crawled out of bed _and walked to the kitchen. When I got to the kitchen I felt relieved to finally feel free this weekend. I poured some cereal and milk into a bowl and ate it greedily. I just finished eating when my phone rang.

The familiar song I could recognise as Avril Lavinge's 'Keep Holding On' ringtone for the one and only...I walked over to pick up the phone knowing who it was and smiled into the phone. "What's up Rosie?" I asked her, I could hear music in the background "Hey B. Get ready were coming over to pick you up." I then could hear Jasper's voice hovering in the background.

"Oh and B? Are you up for PN tonight?" she asked me all of a sudden, (p=party, n=night all together party night) I look around my grand cuisine confused and think twise about my answer. "I don't know. I mean, well...I don't exactly have plans but I also don't have a party dress!" I expain to her like it is a huge problem -which it is!- and that is when I hear her laugh.

"Oh silly Bella. When will you know I have everything covered?" she asked me playfully "I'm guessing you solved that then, well...What time then?" I ask her in a bored/tierd tone. "That is something we need to discuss ok? We will be there in about half an hour alright?" she asked me and I was guessing it was to get something. They live quite close and for them to take half an hour I'm guessing it's because they have to go pick something up or shop.

"Sure Rosie. I'll be ready quickly," I was close to hanging up the phone and when I said this I looked at the clock. The time is '8:30' they will be here at 9 and we need to go in at 9:15. The drive is only 10 minutes so it was a good amount of time. "Oh and Bella?" Rose asks faintly into the phone "What Rosie?" I ask in the same tone "You still need to tell me about that guy you were talking to."

She hung up right after saying that and leaving me with my face shocked. I finished pouring my juice and drank it quickly. By the time Rose was knocking on my door: I was already dressed, freshly clean, dry, brushed my teeth and already put make-up on. Rose caught me when I was just re-brushing my hair and ran down the stairs to greet Rose and Jaz.

We got in the car, drove to park in the 'staff' parking lot and went our seperate ways. The moment me and Rose were alone in the changing room I was surprised she asked me this "Your mystery guy looks familiar Bell." I shrug my shoulders and try to relax, "He might be a frequent customer," I said not looking at her but the inside of my locker.

"I haven't seen him before, only yesturday...Mmmm! His body is just agh..." she said going silent I could tell she would find out soon enough. "Don't get an orgasm over the guy's body Rose," I said teasingly and she giggled at my remark. "Like _you_ haven't thought about ripping them clothes and seeing what he is covering up with that material. Wonder what is behind it and if his muscles and cock are really that big? Humm I wonder if he can put you in wierd, sexy possitions while he rams his d-" she said in a day dream haze.

"Hey! Enough ok? I know he is a God-like 'sex-on-legs' kind of guy...But enough ok? I don't want to be mopping up your arousel," I said throwing my bag full of clothes and rushed to get out of there. "Like you really haven't though about riding that big boy. I bet he is big and _thick_," she whispered in my ear causing me to freeze.

_Dear God please let me ride him. Fuck! I hope he __**is**__ big and thick. Crap! What would happen if he asked me to give him blow? Mmmm but think about him ramming his package...Oh what about him covered in chocolate and you get to lick him clean...Go down his happy trail and get to lick all the way to his di-_

Rose was the one to pull me out of my reverie especially since she slapped my cheek. "Thank fuck for that! I though I was going to have to mop up the floor because of your drool. You were thinking dirty thought about him weren't you?" she asked me with a sly smile. _Bitch._ "You're the one who started that fucking conversation!" I said walking away and getting ready to do my job.

Rose followed quietly, walked past me and I heard her giggle. This obviously made me flip her the bird before she left. I was casually putting the clothes on their hooks and placed it where it had to be. The shirt I was currantly putting on it's hanger is meant to go on the top rack. I look around furiously and notice the thing I was looking for: A ladder.

Next thing I know I'm putting away some shirts and someone slaps my ass. "Ow!" I scream turning my torso around to see the suspect, only to find Jacob Black laughing his ass off. "Hey Bella. Who is this guy I keep hearing about?" he asks, I carry on with my work and never looked back at him. "Oh he is just this guy who came over to find something and helped him. Come on, it is my job by the way. The poor guy was lost," I state laughing while remembering Edward's face.

"Have you fucked him yet?" he asked, I almost slip off the ladder by this question but I get by balance and look at him with a death glare. "So...Have you?" he attempts to ask again. "No. I haven't and I don't plan to," I state my point to him and carry on with my work. "Honey. I think you should because there are plenty of girls who would line up just to see the guy's cock," he tells me with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Ha. Well I'm glad I won't and to tell you the truth I don't plan on fucking him or vise versa!" I promise to Jake but the answer I got wasn't from the vioce I was expecting. "Who are you talking about?" because of hearing _his_ voice I jump in shock and fall off the ladder. Just when I was about to land on the marble floor, I was caught by strong arms and clutched onto the person for dear life.

"Oh my God! Edward, I- I didn't expect you to be here," I state to him completely dazzled by his presence and lightheaded. He was strong, handsome, he smelled of fresh collogne and his breath was minty fresh. He looked at me seriously, he was out of breath and so was I. "Are you alright Miss Swan?" he asked while his dark green eyes trapped me into a daze. "Yeah. I am now. Thank you Edward but please don't sneek up on me again."

He gently puts me back down to the ground, I check to see if there is anything broken and growl at my shoes. "Urgh! Who was the smart guy to make us wear high heals in a _store?_" I threatened the shoes that had absolutely _no_ grip _what-so-ever!_ I heard Edward's enchanting laughter come behind me, I turn around and notice a gleam in his eyes stating clearly that he was amused about my ranting.

"I'd say the guy is extreemly smart. Especially since he got me to see a sexy woman wearing heals," he said eyeing my ass while I fix my shoe infront of a mirror. "Er...Edward, like I said before my ass isn't to be stared at," I said with slight venom and this got him to pull out of his trance. "Oh. Sorry," he said while smirking cheekily. I shook my head with smirk of my own and l laugh when he looks around randomly.

"Looking for something?" I asked him, he looked at me confused for a moment and then _the_ crooked smile showed to say 'hi'. "No. Just you, and please answer my question," he said putting his hands in his pockets and walking slowly to me. _Please don't let him be talking about what I think he is on about!_ "What question?" I ask him and this makes him more confident.

He steps right infront of me so we are facing each other, while I put clothes on hangers. "You know what I'm on about Miss Swan...The question I asked before your little scene," he said waveing his hand in the direction of the ladder. I blush bright pink, then control myself and look him straight in the eyes. "Mr Cullen. I will not tell you about my personal relationships with people and especially not people who I wouldn't get intimate with."

I turn my back to him, he goes to my side swiftly so he can see my face and right now I was hopeing it was confident. "Alright Miss Swan. Please tell me something about you though. You know my name, what my job is and my surname," he basically begs me to tell him something personal. _Ha! Too bad pretty boy, you aren't getting any from me._

"Please leave me alone _Mr. Cullen_," I said practically anouncing the model in our presence. He pushes me into the mirror and covers my mouth with his hand. "Please be quiet Miss Swan," he pleads and I have to giggle. I noticed today he was a little more informal than yesturday because he didn't have the cap on. "Don't worry Edward. No one will hear us and anyway...Your answer to the question is someone I know."

"Wow. That was so much help," he said sarcastically and I laughed. He no longer had his hand on my mouth, only on my waist and I felt nice here in his hold. I looked at his face, my eyes travled from the hard jaw, kissable lips, lovely eyes and lashes, to his eyebrows, clean shaved face and all the way to his bronzed dissaray of hair. I slowly traced his face with my fingers, then I let it run freely into his hair and he groaned.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked him, while pulling my hands out of his hair and he chuckled. "No. If anything it had the opposite effect" he said winking at me, I pulled out of his hold and stare. "Well. What was the reason into trying to come here to 'see me'," I asked while thinking about it. _Could it be possible that he wants to get information out of me?_

"I wanted to know if we could meet up sometime? I would really like to know you Miss Swan," he said while rubbing his neck and shoveing his other hand in his pocket. "I don't think that would be possible. Wouldn't the paps see you?" I asked not on his defence but mine. What would happen if they take pictures and start saying rumours about us, I wouldn't be able to live a normal life!

He was about to answer when I heard someone "Hey! Swan! Come here!" it was Jake and he didn't look impressed. I bet it was because he was pulling an act so I could get away from Edward. "I'm sorry Edward. I- I have to go," I said rushing off to Jake and leaving Edward behind. Jake asked me to go get the fresh stock, put it on the hooks and I would be free to leave.

"I always find you placing clothes," I laugh at the voice behind me. "You don't know when to leave a girl do you?" I ask "That's because I never had to honey," I turn around and smirk at the person I was talking to "Ha. Ha. Very funny Rose," I sarcastically tell her and she laughs her ass off.

I turn around and carry on with placing the materials where they needed to be. "How long has it been since you last fucked?" she asked me, I paused wondering how long it atctually has been..."It's been about almost a year now," I confess and I earn a giggle from her "You really need to get laid then." I roll my eyes "Sure. Pick out a guy and I'll fuck him right now," I mock her and she laughs harder but what made me turn around suddenly wasn't my insane friend...

No it was the throat that had been cleared, I recognised the vioce even if it was miles away. "Erm Miss Hale, can I have a moment with Miss Swan alone?" he asked her politely, she nodded and walked off in a rush. This means me and Edward are _alone_ and this is the _second_ time he has heard me talk about sexual stuff, this is all in just one day!

"Miss Swan. Why is it that the two encounters today have always started with you talking about intercourse?" he asked with a small smirk and I can't help but giggle. "It's my friends. They all say I should get laid or fuck a guy I won't mention," I said laying down the cards and he accepted it. "Alright. Miss Swan can I please see you outside of your work? I promise the paps will be nice to you and also I really want to get to know you."

I smile but quickly shake it off before he can see it as a weakness. "I'm sorry Edward, but the only time you will see me is here...Or maybe randomly when I'm walking around the mall or something." He nods, but doesn't give up and grabs something from his pocket. "I knew something like this would happen, please don't read this now and save it for later."

He passed me a letter with the name 'Miss Swan' on it. I smile at him, "Thank you Edward," and I look down at the card. "Swan!" I hear Jasper calling now and I'm gessing my shift is finally over. "I'll see you around Miss Swan," Edward said holding out for my hand and I slowly placed mine in his. He brings it to his mouth slowly and kisses it softly all the while keeping eye contact with me all the way through.

"It was a pleasure seeing you again," and with that he walks off out of the store. The rest of the day went in a blur, I didn't really pay attention to anything. We were in the house and Rose was placing her light blue, reach-her-knees flowy dress and black heels. The dress showed a little of her breasts, it stopped at her parting and the heals were thin. "So what do you think?" she asked and pulled me from my thoughts of Edward.

"I think it's lovely," I said not paying a lot of attention and this made her giggle. "Someone is day dreaming," he said with a playfull wink. I walk over to the bag to see what my outfit was but she pushed my back down on my bed. My room was big, I had my own bathroom and a king-size bed, the room is white but my bed is a lovely black velvet. I have a small balcony outside my room.

_What can I say? I work for a big company._ She slowly pulls out a black thigh length dress and it looks like it's the same type of dress that the girl wore in 'The Way You Make Me Feel' and I laughed at my sudden connection. I then had a sharp intake of breath when I saw Rose pull out the acessories and my heels. _Holy fuck! Please don't let me fall tonight._

When I actually held it in my hands I reluctantly stroked the fabric. I was going to end up getting drunks doing an impression of Michael Jackson. _Shit!_ Rose insisted to go to the shower first and so I let her. While she was there my mind drifted off to Edward again...Wait! _Fuck!_ I forgot to read the letter he gave me! I quickly pulled the letter out and opened it. It read:

_Dear Miss Swan,_

_I know that you know about me being _the_ Edward Cullen, but when I'm with you I feel like me Edward. Not the famous male model or the guy who has women falling for him when he walks by...But me Edward Cullen the guy. _

_I have no clue how to explain my emotions on how you make me feel. All I know is I feel different and the reason you are reading this is because you are a flirt and don't want to meet me outside of work. Please know that if there is anything you need, you can always come to me. _

_I would love to get to know you better but that all depends on how you feel about that and I won't force you. I hope you can understand that. I would be very thankfull if you keep this letter a secret and not show the world. _

_Your future frequent customer,_

_Edward Cullen._

I smiled and just as I was about to put the card back in my pocket Rose came out in just a towel. "Sorry Bell but I need to use the electric shaver," I then pointed where it was and she left to go grab something to eat. I took the advantage and hid the letter in my secret safe. Rose came back and handed me a piece of her croissant.

When I ate it greedily I rushed to get my clothes together and then headed for the bathroom. When I was finished I shaved, plucked, brushed my teeth, dried, did make-up and get changed. Rose used the straightner on my hair and then put it up in a messy bun with chopsticks poking through. When I saw the end product I gasped.

"Wow. I look amazing thanks Rose!" I squealed, she smiled and finished up by giving me a clutch-bag. I noticed it had my phone, my number on paper and no purse. "Hey Rose?" I asked her with a confused expression on my face. She was staring at her phone and texting someone. "No questions Bella. Jasper is here," she said pulling me down the stairs.

When we reached the bottom we noticed Jasper waiting patiently in his car. We got in and left to the club, it was already started and we grabbed some drinks. I perfer my lovely Manhattan and sipped giddily. We all danced, laughed and I even saw Rose flirt a little when Jasper wasn't looking. Most of the time Rose would ask for me to distract him for a moment and I would.

We were having a break and I really needed another Manhattan. I rushed over to the bar, when the man asked me for my drink I noticed when I was about to ask I heard a man from behind order my Manhattan for me. I was frozen in shock, part of me hoping it was all in my head and the other wishing it is real. I knew it was real when he said "Miss Swan."

OoO

What do you think? Do you think I should do EPOV? 8 reviews people! I need them by the end of friday or no Lemmon! So type! See you soon my lovelies!


End file.
